The present invention relates to photographic color developing compositions that are stable to calcium ions, and to a method for their use. This invention is useful in the field of photography to provide color photographic images.
The basic processes for obtaining useful color images from exposed color photographic silver halide materials include several steps of photochemical processing such as color development, silver bleaching, silver halide fixing and water washing or dye image stabilizing using appropriate photochemical compositions.
Photographic color developing compositions are used to process color photographic materials such as color photographic films and papers to provide the desired dye images early in the photoprocessing method. Such compositions generally contain color developing agents, for example 4-amino-3-methyl-N-(2-methane sulfonamidoethyl)aniline, as reducing agents to react with suitable color forming couplers to form the desired dyes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,804 (Vincent et al) describes conventional color developing compositions that have found considerable commercial success in the photographic industry. Other known color developing compositions are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,174 (Ishikawa et al), U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,646 (Kobayashi et al) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,974 (Marrese et al).
It is common practice to add a xe2x80x9creplenishingxe2x80x9d solution to the color developing composition in the processing machine in order to replace photochemicals that are depleted during reaction or carried away by the processed materials. Such replenishment insures uniform development and maximum stability of the color developing agent.
Color developing compositions are commonly supplied in three or more xe2x80x9cpartsxe2x80x9d (or solutions) that are mixed immediately before use. Multiple parts are often required in order to separate and preserve the chemical activity and solubility of components that may otherwise deteriorate or react with each other when they are stored together for long periods of time under alkaline conditions. For example, one part might include a color developing agent. Another part might contain agents to preserve the alkalinity of the mixed color developing composition. Still another part may include an optical brightener. Upon combination of all parts and water, a homogeneous color developing composition can usually be obtained for the working strength solution in the processing machine.
There is a desire in the industry to reduce the number of parts used to prepare color developing compositions, and particularly to prepare replenishing solutions. A wide range of compositions are described in the art or commercially available as xe2x80x9cready to usexe2x80x9d solutions, concentrates or dry formulations. Liquid concentrates have only to be diluted with water to provide a working strength solution. Dry formulations need only be dissolved in water. For example, EP-A-0 793,141 (Chugai Photo) describes a two-part color developing composition that can be supplied in either solid or liquid form.
It is generally known that the concentrations of various photochemicals used in a photographic processing bath must lie within certain narrow limits in order to provide optimal performance. The most important solvent for such photoprocessing is water. Most inorganic salts can be readily dissolved in water while the organic photochemicals in such processing baths usually have suitable solubility in water at the desired operating concentrations.
However, water is both an asset and a major problem of ready-to-use and some concentrated photographic compositions because of its presence in high quantity. As a result, the costs of manufacturing, transport and storage of such compositions is steadily growing. Normally, the user of photochemical compositions has water available in which individual photochemicals could be mixed or diluted, but this is usually not practical for a number of reasons. The exact composition of the photochemicals is not readily determined by a common user and manufacturers are not likely to readily provide their formulations for such a purpose. Moreover, even if the formulations are known, mixing mistakes may result in poor photoprocessing results.
For these reasons, there is a trend in the photographic industry to provide photoprocessing compositions (including color developing compositions) in concentrated form so that the manufacturer and user need not pay for use, transport or storage of large volumes of water, and to enable use of smaller containers. Moreover, there has been a desire in the industry to provide compositions that can be used right out of their containers without the need for mixing various components (thereby reducing mixing errors), such as in what are known as xe2x80x9cautomatic replenishingxe2x80x9d processors.
One concentrated form known in the art is a chemical paste or slurry, as described for example in EP-A-0 204,372 (Chemco) and EP-A-0 800,111 (Fuji Photo). These formulations have still other disadvantages, namely lack of homogeneity and slow dissolution rate of solid components.
Additional small volume, ready to use color developing compositions are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,865 (Loiacono et al). These compositions are said to be free of bromides, hydroxylamines and benzyl alcohol, to include a polyol compound having 4 to 8 hydroxy groups, and to be useful for rapid access processing of photographic elements having high silver bromide emulsions only.
There was a need in the photographic industry for a single-part color developing composition that is homogeneous, concentrated and stable. Such an attractive photographic product is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,651 (Darmon et al). Such compositions include one or more metal ion sequestering agents, similar to those described in Research Disclosure publication 13410 (June 1975) and publication 20405 (April 1981). These metal ion sequestering agents are said to stabilize color developing compositions in the presence of heavy metal ions such as iron and copper ions. Research Disclosure is a publication of Kenneth Mason Publications Ltd., Dudley House, 12 North Street, Emsworth, Hampshire PO10 7DQ England (also available from Emsworth Design Inc., 121 West 19th Street, New York, N.Y. 10011).
However, it has been found that some color developing compositions, whether prepared from concentrates or not, are formulated using local water supplies that are high in calcium ion content. It is necessary to insure that color developing compositions are not adversely affected by the inordinate calcium ion content that may be evident in some locales. Thus, it is desired to insure that such compositions are stable from precipitates, especially calcium precipitates that may evident as scale or deposits on processing equipment.
This invention provides an advance in the art with a photographic color developing composition that, when in aqueous form, has a pH of from about 7 to about 13, and comprises:
a) at least 0.0005 mol/l of a color developing agent in free base form,
b) at least 0.0005 mol/l of an antioxidant for the color developing agent, and
c) at least 0.00005 mol/l of morpholinomethanediphosphonic acid or a salt thereof, alone or in combination with at least 0.0005 mol/l of a polyaminopolyphosphonic acid or a salt thereof having at least five phosphonic acid groups.
Further, this invention includes a method for providing a color image comprising contacting a color photographic silver halide element with the photographic color developing composition described above. This color developing step in a photographic processing method can be followed by desilvering the color developed color photographic silver halide element, as well as any other useful photoprocessing steps known in the art.
The color developing composition of this invention offers a number of advantages over the color developing compositions currently available or known in the art. It is less susceptible to the formation of precipitates with calcium ion because of the presence of a specific polyphosphonic acid, namely morpholinomethanediphosphonic acid (or a salt thereof) that can be used alone, or in combination with another specific polyphosphonic acid (or salts thereof). Other specific types of polyphosphonic acids fail to provide this advantage and other combinations of known heavy metal ion sequestering agents also fail in this regard. Thus, only the specific materials described for this invention provide the necessary protection against the variable calcium ion concentration in water supplied throughout the world (including water having up to 300 ppm calcium ions). In other words, the composition of the invention is stable upon storage and use despite the source of make-up water.
The composition of this invention can be formulated in aqueous or solid form, and is preferably prepared as an aqueous composition by diluting a single-part concentrate at least four times. Preferred homogeneous, ready to use, single-part concentrates useful for this purpose are described and claimed in copending and commonly assigned U.S. Ser. No. 09/437,513 of Buongiorn et al (noted above). Alternatively, the composition of this invention can be prepared by mixing all of the desired components in any desired order at working strength concentrations. Still again, the compositions of this invention can be prepared by adding a diphosphonic acid (or a salt thereof), as described below, to a commercially available color developing composition (for example KODAK EKTACOLOR(trademark) Prime SP Color Developer Replenisher) that already contains all other desirable components
The composition of this invention contains one or more color developing agents generally in free base form. Other components of the composition include one or more antioxidants for the color developing agent, a suitable number of alkali metal ions (in an at least stoichiometric proportion to the sulfate ions) provided by an alkali metal base, and optionally a photographically inactive water-miscible or water-soluble hydroxy-containing organic solvent. This solvent can be present in order to solubilize components if the composition is formulated from a concentrate.
More specifically, the color developing compositions of this invention include one or more color developing agents that are well known in the art that, in oxidized form, will react with dye forming color couplers in the processed materials. Such color developing agents include, but are not limited to, aminophenols, p-phenylenediamines (especially N,N-dialkyl-p-phenylenediamines) and others which are well known in the art, such as EP 0 434 097A1 (published Jun. 26, 1991) and EP 0 530 921A1 (published Mar. 10, 1993). It may be useful for the color developing agents to have one or more water-solubilizing groups as are known in the art. Further details of such materials are provided in Research Disclosure, publication 38957, pages 592-639 (September 1996).
Preferred color developing agents include, but are not limited to, the free base forms of the following compounds: N,N-diethyl p-phenylenediamine sulfate (KODAK Color Developing Agent CD-2), 4-amino-3-methyl-N-(2-methane sulfonamidoethyl)aniline sulfate, 4-(N-ethyl-N-xcex2-hydroxyethylamino)-2-methylaniline sulfate (KODAK Color Developing Agent CD-4), p-hydroxyethylethylaminoaniline sulfate, 4-(N-ethyl-N-2-methanesulfonylaminoethyl)-2-methylphenylenediamine sesquisulfate (KODAK Color Developing Agent CD-3), 4-(N-ethyl-N-2-methanesulfonylaminoethyl)-2-methylphenylenediamine sesquisulfate, and others readily apparent to one skilled in the art.
In order to protect the color developing agents from oxidation, one or more antioxidants are generally included in the color developing compositions. Either inorganic or organic antioxidants can be used. Many classes of useful antioxidants are known, including but not limited to, sulfites (such as sodium sulfite, potassium sulfite, sodium bisulfite and potassium metabisulfite), hydroxylamine (and derivatives thereof), hydrazines, hydrazides, amino acids, ascorbic acid (and derivatives thereof), hydroxamic acids, aminoketones, mono- and polysaccharides, mono- and polyamines, quaternary ammonium salts, nitroxy radicals, alcohols, and oximes. Also useful as antioxidants are 1,4-cyclohexadiones as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,653 (McGarry et al). Mixtures of compounds from the same or different classes of antioxidants can also be used if desired.
Especially useful antioxidants are hydroxylamine derivatives as described for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,804 (Vincent et al), U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,174 (Ishikawa et al), U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,646 (Kobayashi et al), U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,974 (Marrese et al), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,327 (Burns et al), the disclosures of which are all incorporated herein by reference with respect to antioxidants. Many of these antioxidants are mono- and dialkylhydroxylamines having one or more substituents on one or both alkyl groups. Particularly useful alkyl substituents include sulfo, carboxy, amino, sulfonamido, carbonamido, hydroxy and other solubilizing substituents.
More preferably, the noted hydroxylamine derivatives can be mono- or dialkylhydroxylamines having one or more hydroxy substituents on the one or more alkyl groups. Representative compounds of this type are described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,982 (Marrese et al), incorporated herein by reference, as having the following Structure I: 
wherein R is hydrogen, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group of 1 to 10 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted hydroxyalkyl group of 1 to 10 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl group of 5 to 10 carbon atoms, or a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms in the aromatic nucleus.
X1 is xe2x80x94CR2(OH)CHR1xe2x80x94 and X2 is xe2x80x94CHR1CR2(OH)xe2x80x94 wherein R1 and R2 are independently hydrogen, hydroxy, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group or 1 or 2 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted hydroxyalkyl group of 1 or 2 carbon atoms, or R1 and R2 together represent the carbon atoms necessary to complete a substituted or unsubstituted 5- to 8-membered saturated or unsaturated carbocyclic ring structure.
Y is a substituted or unsubstituted alkylene group having at least 4 carbon atoms, and has an even number of carbon atoms, or Y is a substituted or unsubstituted divalent aliphatic group having an even total number of carbon and oxygen atoms in the chain, provided that the aliphatic group has a least 4 atoms in the chain.
Also in Structure I, m, n and p are independently 0 or 1. Preferably, each of m and n is 1, and p is 0.
Specific di-substituted hydroxylamine antioxidants include, but are not limited to: N,N-bis(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)hydroxylamine, N,N-bis(2-methyl-2,3-dihydroxypropyl)hydroxylamine and N,N-bis(1-hydroxymethyl-2-hydroxy-3-phenylpropyl)hydroxylamine. The first compound is preferred.
Many of the noted antioxidants (organic or inorganic) are either commercially available or prepared using starting materials and procedures described in the references noted above in describing hydroxylamines.
Buffering agents are generally present in the color developing compositions of this invention to provide or maintain desired alkaline pH of from about 7 to about 13, and preferably from about 8 to about 12. These buffering agents must be soluble in the organic solvent described herein and have a pKa of from about 9 to about 13. Such useful buffering agents include, but are not limited to carbonates, borates, tetraborates, glycine salts, triethanolamine, diethanolamine, phosphates and hydroxybenzoates. Alkali metal carbonates (such as sodium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate and potassium carbonate) are preferred buffering agents. Mixtures of buffering agents can be used if desired.
In addition to buffering agents, pH can also be raised or lowered to a desired value using one or more acids or bases. It may be particularly desirable to raise the pH by adding a base, such as a hydroxide (for example sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide).
An optional but preferred component of the color developing compositions of this invention is a photographically inactive, water-miscible or water-soluble, straight-chain organic solvent that is capable of dissolving color developing agents in their free base forms. Such organic solvents can be used singly or in combination, and preferably each has a molecular weight of at least 50, and preferably at least 100, and generally 200 or less and preferably 150 or less. Such preferred solvents generally have from 2 to 10 carbon atoms (preferably from 2 to 6 carbon atoms, and more preferably from 4 to 6 carbon atoms), and can additionally contain at least two nitrogen or oxygen atoms, or at least one of each heteroatom. The organic solvents are substituted with at least one hydroxy functional group, and preferably at least two of such groups. They are straight-chain molecules, not cyclic molecules.
By xe2x80x9cphotographically inactivexe2x80x9d is meant that the organic solvents provide no substantial positive or negative effect upon the color developing function of the concentrate.
Useful organic solvents include, but are not limited to, polyols including glycols (such as ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol and triethylene glycol), polyhydroxyamines (including polyalcoholamines), and alcohols (such as ethanol and benzyl alcohol). Glycols are preferred with ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol and triethylene glycol being most preferred. Of the alcohols, ethanol and benzyl alcohol are most preferred. The most preferred organic solvent is diethylene glycol.
An essential component of the color developing composition of this invention is morpholinomethanediphosphonic acid or alkali metal or ammonium salt thereof, or mixtures thereof. The salts can have any monovalent cation as described below for xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d. This sequestering agent is identified herein as the xe2x80x9cFirst Sequestering Agent.xe2x80x9d The total concentration of First Sequestering Agents is described in TABLE I below. Preferably, this diphosphonic acid is used as the sole calcium ion sequestering agent in the compositions and methods of this invention.
However, it can also be used in combination with a xe2x80x9cSecond Sequestering Agentxe2x80x9d that is a polyaminopolyphosphonic acid (or salt thereof) that has at least five phosphonic acid (or salt) groups. A mixture of such compounds can be used if desired. Suitable salts include ammonium and alkali metal ions salts.
Preferred Second Sequstering Agents can be represented by the following Structure II: 
wherein L, Lxe2x80x2, L1, L2, L3, L4 and L5 are independently substituted or unsubstituted divalent aliphatic linking groups, each independently having 1 to 4 carbon, oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen atoms in the linking group chain. Preferably, these substituted or unsubstituted divalent linking groups have 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the linking group chain (such as substituted or unsubstituted branched or linear alkylene groups). More preferably, the divalent linking groups are independently substituted or unsubstituted methylene or ethylene. Most preferably, L and Lxe2x80x2 are each substituted or unsubstituted ethylene (preferably unsubstituted), and each of the other linking groups is an unsubstituted methylene group. M is hydrogen or a monovalent cation (such as ammonium ion or an alkali metal salt).
The noted divalent groups can be substituted with any substituent that does not interfere with the desired performance of the sequestering agent, or with the photochemical properties of the color developing compositions. Such substituents include, but are not limited to, hydroxy, sulfo, carboxy, halo, lower alkoxy (1 to 3 carbon atoms) or amino.
A particularly useful Second Sequestering Agent is diethylenetriaminepentamethylene-phosphosphonic acid or an alkali metal salt thereof (available as DEQUEST(trademark) 2066 from Solutia Co.).
It is also possible to include other metal ion sequestering agents (for example, for iron, copper or manganese ion sequestration) in the color developing composition as long as the other conditions of the invention are met.
The compositions of this invention can also include one or more of a variety of other addenda that are commonly used in photographic color developing compositions, including alkali metal halides (such as potassium chloride, potassium bromide, sodium bromide and sodium iodide), auxiliary co-developing agents (such as phenidone type compounds particularly for black and white developing compositions), antifoggants, development accelerators, optical brighteners (such as triazinylstilbene compounds), wetting agents, fragrances, stain reducing agents, surfactants, defoaming agents, and water-soluble or water-dispersible color couplers, as would be readily understood by one skilled in the art [see for example, Research Disclosure publications noted above]. The amounts of such additives are well known in the art also. Representative color developing compositions of this invention are described below in the examples.
It is preferred that no lithium or magnesium ions are purposely added to the color developing compositions of this invention. Depending upon the concentrations of such ions in water used to make up processing solutions, or carried over from previous processing baths, the total concentration (that is, the sum) of these ions remains preferably very low, that is less than 0.0001 mol/l in the compositions, and preferably a total of less than 0.00001 molt/l.
The following TABLE I lists the general and preferred amounts of the essential and some optional components of the color developing compositions of this invention. The preferred ranges are listed in parentheses ( ), and all of the ranges are considered to be approximate or xe2x80x9caboutxe2x80x9d in the upper and lower end points. During color development, the actual concentrations can vary depending upon extracted chemicals in the composition, replenishment rates, water losses due to evaporation and carryover from any preceding processing bath and carryover to the next processing bath. The amounts are total concentrations for the various components that can be present in mixtures.
The color developing compositions of this invention have utility to provide color development in an imagewise exposed color photographic silver halide element comprising a support and one or more silver halide emulsion layers containing an imagewise distribution of developable silver halide emulsion grains. A wide variety of types of photographic elements (both color negative and color reversal films and papers, and color motion picture films and prints) containing various types of emulsions can be processed using the present invention, the types of elements being well known in the art (see Research Disclosure publication 38957 noted above). In particular, the invention can be used to process color photographic papers of all types of emulsions including so-called xe2x80x9chigh chloridexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clow chloridexe2x80x9d type emulsions, and so-called tabular grain emulsions as well. The color developing composition can also be used in processing of color reversal and color negative films.
The present invention is particularly useful to process high chloride (greater than 70 mole % chloride and preferably greater than 90 mole % chloride, based on total silver) emulsions in color photographic papers. Such color photographic papers can have any useful amount of silver coated in the one or more emulsions layers, and in some embodiments, low silver (that is, less than about 0.8 g silver/m2) elements are processed with the present invention. The layers of the photographic elements can have any useful binder material or vehicle as it known in the art, including various gelatins and other colloidal materials.
Representative commercial color papers that are useful in the practice of this invention include, but are not limited to, KODAK EKTACOLOR EDGE V, VII and VIII Color Papers (Eastman Kodak Company), KODAK ROYAL VII Color Papers (Eastman Kodak Company), KODAK PORTRA III, IIIM Color Papers (Eastman Kodak Company), KODAK SUPRA III and IIIM Color Papers (Eastman Kodak Company), KODAK ULTRA III Color Papers (Eastman Kodak Company), FUJI SUPER Color Papers (Fuji Photo Co., FA5, FA7 and FA9), FUJI CRYSTAL ARCHIVE and Type C Color Papers (Fuji Photo Co.), KONICA COLOR QA Color Papers (Konica, Type QA6E and QA7), and AGFA TYPE II and PRESTIGE Color Papers (AGFA). The compositions and constructions of such commercial color photographic elements would be readily determined by one skilled in the art. KODAK DURATRANS, KODAK DURACLEAR, KODAK EKTAMAX RAL, and KODAK DURAFLEX photographic materials and KODAK Digital Paper Type 2976 can also be processed using the present invention. The compositions and constructions of such commercial color photographic elements could be readily determined by one skilled in the art.
Color development of an imagewise exposed photographic silver halide element is carried out by contacting the element with a color developing composition of this invention under suitable time and temperature conditions, in suitable processing equipment, to produce the desired developed color image. Additional processing steps can then be carried out using conventional procedures, including but not limited to, one or more color development stop, bleaching, fixing, bleach/fixing, washing (or rinsing), stabilizing and drying steps, in any particular desired order as would be known in the art. Useful processing steps, conditions and materials useful therefor are well known for the various processing protocols including the conventional Process C-41 processing of color negative films, Process RA-4 for processing color papers and Process E-6 for processing color reversal films (see for example, Research Disclosure publication 38957 noted above).
The photographic elements processed in the practice of this invention can be single or multilayer color elements. Multilayer color elements typically contain dye image-forming units sensitive to each of the three primary regions of the visible spectrum. Each unit can be comprised of a single emulsion layer or multiple emulsion layers sensitive to a given region of the spectrum. The layers of the element can be arranged in any of the various orders known in the art. In an alternative format, the emulsions sensitive to each of the three primary regions of the spectrum can be disposed as a single segmented layer. The elements can also contain other conventional layers such as filter layers, interlayers, subbing layers, overcoats and other layers readily apparent to one skilled in the art. A magnetic backing can be included on the backside of conventional supports.
More details of the element structure and components, and suitable methods of processing various types of elements are described in Research Disclosure publication 38957 noted above. Included within such teachings in the art is the use of various classes of cyan, yellow and magenta color couplers that can be used with the present invention (including pyrazolone and pyrazolotriazole type magenta dye forming couplers). In addition, the present invention can be used to process color photographic papers having pigmented resin-coated paper supports which are prepared with the usual internal and external sizing agents (including alkylketene dimers and higher fatty acids), strengthening agents and other known paper additives and coatings.
The color developing composition of this invention can also be used in what are known as redox amplification processes, as described for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,268 (Fyson) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,873 (Twist).
Processing according to the present invention can be carried out sing conventional deep tanks holding processing solutions. Alternatively, it can be carried out using what is known in the art as xe2x80x9clow volume thin tankxe2x80x9d processing systems, or LVTT, which have either a rack and tank or automatic tray design. These processors are sometimes included in what are known as xe2x80x9cminilabs.xe2x80x9d Such processing methods and equipment are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,118 (Carli et al) and publications noted therein.
Color development is generally followed by desilvering using separate bleaching and fixing steps, or a combined bleach/fixing step using suitable silver bleaching and fixing agents. Numerous bleaching agents are known in the art, including hydrogen peroxide and other peracid compounds, persulfates, periodates and ferric ion salts or complexes with polycarboxylic acid chelating ligands. Particularly useful chelating ligands include conventional polyaminopolycarboxylic acids including ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid and others described in Research Disclosure publication 38957 noted above, U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,958 (Buchanan et al) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,423 (Buongiorne et al). Biodegradable chelating ligands are also desirable because the impact on the environment is reduced. Useful biodegradable chelating ligands include, but are not limited to, iminodiacetic acid or an alkyliminodiacetic acid (such as methyliminodiacetic acid), ethylenediaminedisuccinic acid and similar compounds as described in EP-A-0 532,003, and ethylenediamine monosuccinic acid and similar compounds as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,120 (Wilson et al). Useful fixing agents are also well known in the art and include various thiosulfates and thiocyanates or mixtures thereof.
The processing time and temperature used for each processing step of the present invention are generally those conventionally used in the art. For example, color development is generally carried out at a temperature of from about 20 to about 60xc2x0 C. The overall color development time can be up to 40 minutes, and preferably from about 75 to about 450 seconds. The shorter overall color development times are desired for processing color photographic papers.
The color developing composition of this invention can be used as a working strength solution or replenisher.